


The Dancer

by The_Wavesinger



Series: Motionless In Time [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Dancing, Fixed-length ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Valië of joy contemplates her burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Poem: Museum Piece by Richard Wilbut
> 
> Lines: See how she spins! The grace is there/But strain as well is plain to see.
> 
> Notes: Vaiaro is an old and very likely obsolete name for Ulmo, meaning Lord of Vaiya.
> 
> Words: 100

Nessa the Fleet-footed, they call her, Nessa the Dancer. She who laughs.

Tears are only for Nienna, for ever-cheerful Nessa never needs them. She dances lightly through the woods of Valinor, and even the Eldar smile indulgently at her, as if she is a child. Not at Vána, the Ever-young, Valië of youth and beauty and love, not at Yavanna mother of the Earth, not at Tulkas or Oromë. Only ever at Nessa the Joyful.

She is an amusement to them, a diversion from heavier matters, and she minds, but she will not show it. Happiness is her burden, and sometimes she thinks it is a harder task than those of even the Weeper or the Weaver, a heavier burden than the burdens of Súlimo or Vaiaro or even of the Fëanturi.

But she is the Dancer, and she dances.

And the world still spins and there is still mirth.


End file.
